Resource exploration systems employ a system of tubulars that extend from a surface downhole into a formation. The tubulars often include components having adjustable portions such as hangers, packers, screens and the like that may be remotely activated. Often times, remote activation includes introducing tools from the surface into the system of tubulars. The adjustable portions, such as slips, valves and the like may create localized diameter changes of the downhole tubular. That is, portions of the downhole tubular may include components or tubulars having increased wall thickness associated with the adjustable portions that create localized diameter changes of the downhole tubular system. Reducing an overall number of diameter changes in a system of tubulars can lead to an overall cost savings in well bore construction and operation.